Phobie
by LadyGlee
Summary: Stiles a une phobie. Une phobie ridicule quand on sait qu'il vit dans un monde de loups-garou plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Mais la peur ne se contrôle pas. Alors quand il doit faire face à son ennemi et qu'en plus il n'est pas seul, la situation va prendre une tournure des plus inattendues !


**Je n'écris jamais ce genre de chose donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles avait une phobie. Phobie qui pouvait paraître ridicule comparée à ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cette peur irrationnelle et ne pouvait se confier à personne. Parce que s'il le faisait, il savait qu'on se moquerait de lui. Il vivait dans un monde rempli de loups-garou plus dangereux les uns que les autres, pourtant cela lui faisait moins peur que ça. Ce jour-là, il se retrouva face à sa plus grande peur. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'était pas seul à ce moment précis.

_— _Stiles tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Derek le ramena à la réalité. Non, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Son regard s'était posé sur l'objet de ses peurs alors que l'objet de ses fantasmes se trouvait juste devant lui. Oui Derek Hale, alpha de son état et loup le moins aimable du conté faisait battre le cœur de Stiles un peu trop vite et lui inspirait des sentiments bien différents de la peur ou l'amitié. Le jeune humain était attiré par ce loup grincheux qui menaçait de le tuer dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Mais c'est bien connu : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Stiles ne répondait pas. L'ennemi était en vue. Juste sur son bureau, à côté de Derek. Ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter et surtout à s'inquiéter. Le cœur de l'adolescent avait entamé une course folle, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et son teint était livide.

_— _Stiles ?

Mais le jeune homme restait muet. Le loup remarqua alors qu'il fixait un point à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut ce qui effrayait tant l'humain. Puis il refit face à Stiles le dévisageant avec attention.

_— _Tu as vraiment peur de ça ?

Oui Stiles avait vraiment peur de ça. Ça, pour être plus précis possédait de longues pattes velues, huit pour être exact. Stiles avait peur des araignées. Cette phobie n'avait fait qu'empirer après avoir vue _Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. _Dans le film, on pouvait voir des araignées géantes toutes poilues. Depuis ce jour-là, Stiles avait l'impression que les araignées ressemblaient toutes à Aragog.

A cet instant, il lui semblait que l'araignée sur son bureau le fixait, qu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus. Alors quand elle se mit à avancer, il sauta sur sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il retint un éclat de rire puis attrapa un bouquin avant de l'abattre sur l'ennemi. Stiles souffla de soulagement et se précipita dans les bras de l'alpha.

_— _Tu m'as sauvé, s'écria-t-il avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du loup.

Il se recula vivement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à détailler sa moquette. Derek resta pantois, le temps que son cerveau analyse ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_— _Stiles...

_— _Quoi ? l'interrompit l'humain violemment. Tu vas m'arracher la gorge pour t'avoir embrassé ? Je suis désolé ok ? T'as qu'à mettre sur le coup de l'émotion ou de ce que tu veux mais le mieux c'est qu'on n'en parle pas. Tu devrais partir. Je me sens assez ridicule comme ça ! J'espère juste que tu raconteras pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui aux autres.

Derek s'avança vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

_— _Stiles, je...

_— _Derek, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je viens de dire ? Va t'en, s'il te plaît, va...

_— _Je devrais plus souvent te sauver des araignées, le coupa le loup.

_— _Quoi ?

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de l'alpha. Ce dernier avait, pour une fois, un large sourire.

_— _Si tu me remercies à chaque fois de cette manière, je veux bien te sauver de toutes les petites bêtes qui voudront t'attaquer.

_— _Te moques pas ! T'as vu la taille de l'araignée ?

_— _Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse.

Ce que Derek avait dit n'était pas encore monté au cerveau de Stiles. Mais l'information fut enfin analyser et le jeune homme se retrouva à bégayer.

_— _Attend. T...Tu...Tu as …..Tu as dit quoi ?

Mais Derek préféra ne pas répéter et passa à l'action. Il s'empara des lèves de Stiles qui mit quelques secondes avant de le lui rendre. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent ce contact si agréable.

_— _Tu as d'autres phobies dont je devrais être au courant ?

_— _Euh non pourquoi ?

_— _Parce que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais fait en sorte d'être celui qui te sauve pour que tu me remercies comme il se doit !

Stiles voulut le frapper mais Derek intercepta son bras et en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

* * *

**Voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette petite histoire. A vous de me dire avec un commentaire. =)**


End file.
